Making Up For Lost Time
by Mitzia
Summary: Sesshomaru and Harry have a secret relationship and they haven't been able to touch each other in a while. When the Slytherin house is gone for the day, Sesshomaru takes the chance to be alone with his boyfriend. Birthday fic for Arashi Wolf Princess Warning! Slash Lemon!


"Harry! You're going back to the dorms already?!" Ron called out.

"Not ours. I'm going to see Sesshomaru at his dorm," Harry yelled back as he ran away from the redheaded wizard.

"Again?!"

"He said it was urgent that I come!"

"Ugh, fine. But don't be late to dinner!"

"I'm not missing out on the food, you idiot!"

Harry smiled and ran on his way to the Slytherin dormitory. "If I don't hurry, he'll scold me again," Harry mumbled to himself.

Luckily for him, not many people were in the halls, so traffic was easy to get through. Outside of the entrance to the dorms was a tall white haired figure with arms crossed in the Hogwarts robes.

"You're late," he snarled.

Harry scratched his head as he laughed nervously. "I'm only a few minutes late," he said.

"That means I had to wait a few extra minutes more than what I wanted."

"Come on, Sesshomaru, lighten up," the younger wizard smiled.

Sesshomaru grunted and opened the door to go in with the boy. The dorm was spacious and somewhat intimidating. The infamous house lived up to their title with dark colors and multiple questionable items laid out.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"They all followed Draco outside to the forest. He says he perfected a new spell," Sesshomaru explained.

"They're going to come back soon then," Harry chuckled. He had little faith in the over-confident rich kid.

"You never know. I heard it was a spell to paralyze your opponent for a few hours. If he messes up, this place might be empty for a while," Sesshomaru said.

With a quick turn, he grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled him close. Harry was off balance and fell into the well built chest. "We have this whole place to ourselves," he leaned in and whispered into the teen's ear.

Harry felt his face heat up and he looked up at Sesshomaru. "So this is why you had me run here?" he asked.

Sesshomaru smirked and buried his head into Harry's shoulder. "We haven't been able to be like this for a while. It would be a shame to let this opportunity slip away, now wouldn't it?"

Harry blushed as he felt something hard poke into his stomach through their robes.

For the last months, the two wizards were in a secret relationship. No one except for Ron and Hermoine knew that they were even friends. Harry is the most famous wizard and Sesshonaru was the most mysterious wizard. No one woul ever think they were friends, let alone lovers.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he pouted.

"What, you don't like this?"

"I never said that."

"That's what I thought."

Sesshomaru took Harry's hand and led him into his bedroom. Harry noticed the place was cleaned up and the bed was made. "You pervert," he mumbled.

"I'm not a pervert for wanting my love to feel welcomed," the wizard said.

He pushed Harry onto the soft bed and crawled on top of him. He put his round glasses on the nightstand and attacked the slightly parted lips. The kiss was long and passionate until Harry moaned into it. For a second, there was an entrance inside the hot mouth and Sesshomaru pushed his way inside.

"Mm! Hmm."

Tongues danced and saliva mixed in their mouths in a heated trance. Sesshomaru pulled back and a thin line of saliva connected the two. He admired the flushed and unsatisfied look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'll make up for lost time, Harry," he said.

Before the brunette could react, his robe was pulled up to his chin to reveal his pants and bar abdomen. Sesshomaru licked his lips as he went straight for the two hardening numbs on his chest.

"H-Hah!"

Sesshomaru sucked harshly on one and fumbled the other with his fingers. He grazed his nipple with his teeth and pinched the other with his hand.

The teen moaned as he was being toyed with above. Harry could feel his blood rushing south with each heartbeat.

"You're really turned on by this," Sesshomaru said.

"I a-am not!" Harry blushed.

"Oh? I can hear your heartbeat loud and proud." He used his other hand to rub the pulsing bulge below. "This is getting quite hard here too."

"Shut u-ah!"

The white haired teen pulled the boy's pants and boxers off in one swoop, catching him off guard. The cool air met his erection and he let out a quiet moan.

"Just as lively as I remember," Sesshomaru cooed. He lowered himself so that he was only inches away from his lover's cock and licked the leaking tip. Once he lapped up the bit of pre-cum, he engulfed the whole length into his mouth.

"Hah! A-ah! Se-Sesshom-ah-ru!" Harry cried out. He put his hand on the white silky locks and involuntarily pushed him down. Sesshomaru noticed this and sucked harder on the hard flesh.

More moans were drawn from the famous wizard as the seconds ticked on. It only made the older boy more aroused and he hadn't even bee touched yet.

He moved his hand to his pants on pulled it down far enough for his own hard cock to pop out. He pumped it a few times so that it wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped his movements and released the boy. "H-Huh? What are yo- hey!"

Sesshomaru pulled Harry's hips upward to expose his bottom. He leaned over towards the end table and pulled out a bottle of lube he kept in case this happened in his dorm. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and rubbed some around the quivering hole.

"I don't want to hurt you, so be patient," he cooed.

He pushed a finger in past the tight ring of muscles with a lubed up finger. He noticed the slight look of pain in Harry's face and tried to be gentle. Sesshomaru slowly thrust his finger in and out to widen the walls before inserting another finger.

To distract him from the pain, Sesshomaru pumped the boy with his free hand as he fingered him. He gripped his cock tighter when he began making scissoring motions inside of him.

"O-Ooh. Hah!"

The white haired wizard pushed a third and final finger in to prepare Harry for his size. The larger unit was able to hit his sweet spot harder and with ease.

"H-Hah! Sesshomaru! I'm going t-"

"Go ahead."

Harry screamed out his lover's name before reaching his climax. Sticky semen covered Sesshomaru's hand and his torso. He panted heavily as Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and used the remaining lube on his hand to coat his own member.

"Are you ready, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked at his boyfriend with hazy emerald eyes and nodded. Sesshomaru lined himself up at his asshole and slowly pushed in. Harry winced in pain, but he still kept going. If he stopped now, he'd only cause more pain to the younger teen.

He pushed himself all the way inside and waited until the walls stopped constricting around him so much. Harry wriggled his hips a bit to show he was ready. It was a cute gesture that could send Sesshomaru over the edge if he wasn't careful.

Sesshomaru slowly started to thrust into the warm cavern to get Harry used to the feeling. It had been a while since their last time together like this, so he was tighter than usual. It took a lot of willpower to not got at it with all his might.

"Uwah! Ah!"

Those delicious moans were signs for the white haired teen to go deeper and faster. Of course, he comply with his lover's wishes.

"Hah! Ah! Th-There!" Harry cried out.

Sesshomaru found his sweet spot and hit it at full force. With each thrust, Harry's cries grew louder and louder. He thought they were so loud even the other students could hear through the sound-proof room.

Either way, it aroused him to no end.

Harry put his hands on Sesshomaru's and squeezed them tightly. His fingernails dug into the sides and the slight pain turned on the older male even more.

"Sesshomaru! I can't hold out much longer! Ah!"

"Me neither. Together, let's do it together."

"Hah!"

Sesshomaru entangled their fingers together by his waist as he thrust his hips as fast as he could. Each time, he successfully hit his sweet spot, making him moan more and more. Tears of pleasure formed in Harry's eyes.

"Uwah! Ah!"

Harry came onto his chest again and tighted around Sesshomaru. He milked every drop of semen Sesshomaru had as he came inside of the young wizard.

Sesshomaru collapsed on the boy as they tried to regain their normal breathing. He pulled out and Harry felt the cum slowly drip out of his ass and onto the bed.

"That felt so good," Harry panted.

"We need to do this more often," Sesshomaru said as he brushed the sweaty bangs away from the emerlad eyes.

"If we did, everyone would be onto us."

"What difference does it make?"

"How would they react? I doubt it'd be a good reaction."

"Who cares what they think? They aren't dating us so why should it matter? Besides, they'd be jealous over the hot sex."

"Ah! You're such a pervert!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess! I love your stories and you have so many of them, it's crazy XD I hope you have an amazing birthday, ya beautiful ball of talent ~!;)**

**In any case, this is my second Harry Potter fic and my first HP crossover, so I hope it was good XD I know it's really OOC, but whatever. Still fun to do XD I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
